


The Spark

by pspsps_Yuxin



Category: THE9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Athlete Keran, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, I don't know what else, Idol Producer Season 2 | Youth with You, Junior Yuxin, Keran is whipped, Music/dancing major Yuxin, Rainy Night, Senior Keran, Smut, Yuxin can cook, cpop - Freeform, mentions of past xinxue (very small), the9 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pspsps_Yuxin/pseuds/pspsps_Yuxin
Summary: Looking at the hours it was time for Yuxin to go. Keran secretly wished against it."I should try and go now"StayThe rain is heavyMy heart hurts(Based on Kexin's recent interaction on the show "Let's party" and Lu Keran's poem to Yuxin)
Relationships: Liu Yuxin/Lu Keran, kexin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	The Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> This oneshot was inspired by Kexin's recent interaction on the show "Let's party" with Lu Keran's poem to Yuxin (the poem will be quoted)
> 
> This is my first NSFW work and first oneshot ever, also english is not my first language so pls ignore any typo.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> If you want follow me on twitter, I do fanart and AUs there - @bae_liu

The splashing of water on the stone sidewalk marked the fast running of both girls. Keran and Yuxin were caught in an unexpected storm on their way home from class. Keran was quick to curse her weather app for lying on today’s meteorology, making her forget her umbrella at home also surprisingly enough the umbrella girl herself was also tricked to do the same.

Their coats over their heads would have to do for now, protecting little to nothing from the cold water soaking their garments. They traveled under many building balconies that could offer a temporary protection in their running pauses. They were also cautious to the side road threatening them with unpredictable waves going up to their waist upon every passing car.

The journey was long to reach Keran's apartment but it would be long to reach Yuxin's.

Finally arriving at the building’s lobby, Keran hurriedly opened the door queuing Yuxin that was running after her to enter.

"Achuuu"

The taller girl’s sneeze echoed through the empty halls of the building and long staircase. Yuxin's turned to her while trying to save her wet hair from the inevitable cow licked look stuck to her forehead.

"If we stay here longer, we might get sick so we should go Keke"

"Yeah, this way" Keran led the way to the third floor, the shivers making her struggle with the keys but not for long. With the door finally open Yuxin waited to be invited in, politely taking of her shoes outside, her socks were socked and the feeling was devilish indeed.

Thankfully for Keran her boots obsession indirectly saved her from the same fate.

"Come in, I'll get us some towels" the older said reassuring Yuxin before closing the door behind her "don’t be afraid to wet the floor it will eventually dry out".

On that note Keran left Yuxin on her living room in search of towels and dry clothing for herself and her unexpected guest. Going back to the living room she found the younger exploring the big space with curious eyes, it briefly resemblance ones of a child or even a cute pet.

"I have some clothing here and towels, you can take a shower down the hall laoshi" Keran pointed the way where she previously returned from. Two piles were presented to Yuxin who let the other indicate the one designated to her. "Take as long as you'll like, I'll go after you finish" Keran further reassured after noticing Yuxin's unsure look.

"It's your home you should go first, I can wait" Yuxin's answer was quick.

"And you are my guest so I say that you are going first" with Keran's unfailing weapon as her pout Yuxin ended up agreeing and making her way to the shower.

This was indeed an unexpected situation.

Keran and Yuxin had different majors, while Yuxin was somewhat of a junior called prodigy in music and dancing, Keran was a senior praised athlete with a promising career. Both met through common friends on one of the crazy college house parties that would be remembered for many reasons that should not be mentioned.

Unlike any of the people that Keran expected to meet there she was faced with Yuxin and since then she felt like falling down the rabbit hole.

The younger was quiet and reserved, preferring to stay in a corner trying to make herself as forgettable as possible yet she was far from it. Her presence alone was a big betrayal, her aura easily commanded a room and if she was put before a crowd Keran believed the effect would be the same. Her looks were also a plus.

Keran was never one to be attracted to girls with a similar style as her own, she met a lot of them in high school and maintained good friendships with along the years. Yuxin was...it was hard to say.

She often saw her with a redhead girl from second year of dancing, she believed. She was locally famous for her popular social media. They never met personally but she became a point of reference to her, or to Yuxin to be exact since it was the only indication that confirmed her suspicions. Yuxin liked girls, Xueer is her ex-girlfriend.

Yuxin is...beautiful yes but not just that...handsome too.

When a crush for the other started to develop after their first hangout it was inevitable to fall all the way. The feeling was there, many occasions presented themselves as good opportunities for a formal confession yet Keran was scared.

She was awakened from her mind by the sound of her bedroom door closing. Yuxin was already done.

Keran got up from one of the kitchen island chairs being reminded of her soaked clothing when the harsh wet denim scratched at her thighs on every step. She had to get out of them fast.

They both switched and Keran took her turn under the hot water. Not wanting to leave her guest alone for too long and definitely not because she missed her or something, the taller made her way back with an appreciated relief for her now comfortable clothing.

An unusual smell reached her nose, it smelled warm and good, tasty even. Following the smell to the kitchen she encounters Yuxin looking even shorter behind the island's countertop with the sleeves of Keran's sweatshirt above her elbows, her tongue between her teeth alongside a great concentration on her face because of her actions.

Making her way around the island she immediately stared at the girl's sweatpants that she failed to notice before. The piece of clothing hugged her nicely around her waist, she had to admit, but it was too long for her visibly shorter legs. To solve that the other placed a good part of the fabric above her knees, for the rest of the length, she decided to stuff the top of her socks around her ankles. Keran tried to contain her laugh but failed miserably.

"What's so funny?"

"N-nothi-ing pff" seeing the taller laugh with her hair falling back made her forget her previous question.

"Hope you don't mind the food" Yuxin turned off the stove for it was ready, searching for plates that Keran helped find "as a thank you" giving them to the shorter, lingering on the brief touch both their fingers shared with a look. Yuxin gave her a glimpse of her crescendo moon like eyes. 

Keran gave her a shy smile, it was really unexpected.

The rain continued to pour down even after the food was quickly ate, both stomachs full and satisfied after 1 plate from Yuxin and 2 and half from Keran. In her defense she was an athlete and her diet obligated her to, also the food was chef's kiss and in her wildest dreams she imaged kissing the said chef.

The hours went by faster than what she would like along some random show she never saw on netflix before. They went for a romantic comedy that she hated deeply. Horror movies were more appealing but Yuxin admitted to be a baby to it so she gave up easily to the other’s preferences.

Looking at the hours it was time for Yuxin to go. Keran secretly wished against it.

"I should try and go now"

**_Stay_ **

****

**_The rain is heavy_ **

****

**_My heart hurts_ **

"Yuxin"

"Yes?" Her eyes curiously meet hers again.

It was all an impulse, that's how it started. Meeting Yuxin made her acknowledge another side of herself completely unknown before. They were both reserve in their own way and so far, people around Keran tended to be explosive and open. To describe Yuxin in a word would be hard...

A _spark_ , that's how she was to her, a spark of a small lighter tiny enough to give you clarity in the dark night and could only warm you when close by but if you touched, you would get hurt. Keran feared that. But her fear went deeper on the thought she could slip away, away from her eyes, her touch, her sanity...

"Please stay" the taller pleaded not knowing when her grip reached for the other’s shirt or why her cheeks felt wet when the rain was outside and a roof separated them.

Her broken cry was quiet but difficult to miss. Her kitchen clock counted the seconds passing of silence in sync with the beating of her heart weirdly calm as if it waited for the next move to be made by any of them.

When her grip was met with the others veiny hands in a soft touch she knew. Keran was right...she was just like a little spark... falling into a pond of gasoline evenly spread on a field.

And Keran let it all _burn_.

Their apartment became their playground as both their bodies connected with little care for walls or furniture. The first soft surface to then would do as long as their lips kept their bound.

The growing storm outside their windows did nothing to scare them, the rain pouring couldn't extinguish their hellish fire that consumed their minds and body. It became them.

Lips and curious tongues weren't the only body parts becoming acquaintance, hands also explored the burning silky skin so receptive to touch. Keran let the initial cold shock of the winter weather hit her exposed body, helplessly whining as hot lips left marks in their path, waking her little by little.

Keran's mouth let out shameless pleas into the room when her heat connected with the other's wet muscle expertly flicking on her clit and along all her slit.

Finally, she was breathless, finally there was no need to think, she felt finally free of her fears even if for one moment only. The rain outside continued to angrily fall down her windows, and if those drops could burn, she would swear she could feel them cascading down her core being tended by Yuxin, eagerly drinking her down during her peak like a thirsty woman in the desert.

The fountain ran till dry while both their shared thirst became satiated. The fire started to burn low now retracting to their chests. Keran's heart fluttered taking notice of Yuxin's loving eyes reading her soul, would she be able to see how deep her love for her was? How long it had been there waiting...

She kissed her again in hopes of sharing her feelings so she could reach out for more. The desire previously fueled was controlled now, so the taller seeked assurance, an attraction not based on carnal needs but emotional caress and love...

_Love_

That's what she searched from Yuxin and that's what Yuxin willingly offered.

_"I love you Lu Keran"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope to post more oneshots soon, let me know what you think ^u^


End file.
